I wanna hold your hand
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un acte de gentillesse évolue en quelque chose de bien plus intime et Harvey se retrouve à tenir la main de Mike quand ils sont tous deux dans la limo. Mais quand ils commencent à se tenir la main en de nombreuses autres circonstances également, Harvey est obligé de faire face à une révélation surprenante
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire originale ici : www*fanfiction*net/s/7232178/1/I-Wanna-Hold-Your-H and (remplacez les * par des points)**

**I wanna yold your hand**

**By Vampire Pam**

Ch 1 - You and Me

La première fois que ça arriva, c'était quelques jours après qu'ils aient eu ce petit accrochage avec un conducteur de taxi trop zélé. Harvey et Mike venaient juste de terminer ce qui constituait typiquement leur routine matinale : d'abord, Harvey avait volé le café de Mike, puis Mike avait revêtu sa face de chiot aux grands yeux, et finalement Harvey avait soupiré et l'avait laissé se joindre à lui pour l'entretien avec le client.  
Ray avait brandi un nouveau CD - The Moody Blues cette fois - et, accompagnée par le son enjoué de la guitare sur "You and Me", Harvey avait commencé à expliquer à Mike à quel point il était important de prendre ce nouveau client dans leur filet - un génie de la programmation de 30 ans qui avait transformé son projet de thèse en une compagnie pesant un billion de dollars en l'espace d'à peine deux ans.  
Soudain, il y eut un bruit de grincement de frein et de klaxon et Ray écrasa la pédale de frein.  
- Désolé, lança-t-il depuis le siège avant, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous secouer.  
Harvey s'apprêtait à lancer un rapide "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça" quand il fut distrait par une sensation de pression sur sa main gauche. Baissant les yeux pour investiguer, il ne fut pas peu surpris de voir que Mike avait cramponné sa main droite à la main gauche d'Harvey et la serrait avec une force surprenante.  
Harvey chercha sur le visage de Mike une explication quelconque mais Mike regardait ostensiblement par la fenêtre. Harvey s'était décidé à faire quelque chose, lancer une plaisanterie ou juste récupérer sa main, quand il entendit une petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne lui disant de n'en rien faire.  
Il réfléchit pendant un moment, laissant la main de Mike s'accrocher à la sienne pendant qu'il scannait son impressionnante collection de données mentales à la recherche d'une quelconque raison expliquant pourquoi diable lui, Harvey Specter, avocat sans pitié, requin légal, bâtard sans cœur comme certains - ou au moins Louis - l'auraient dit, devrait autoriser son associé à tenir sa main sans même un commentaire.  
A l'instant où il accéda au dossier mental s'épaississant sans cesse et libellé "Mike Ross" cependant, une petite alarme s'enclencha dans la tête d'Harvey. Mon Dieu, ses parents, l'accident de voiture, songea-t-il, lançant à son associé un autre coup d'œil, notant cette fois sa pâleur inhabituelle et le léger tremblement de la main qui tenait toujours fermement celle d'Harvey.  
A mesure que les engrenages tournaient dans sa tête, Harvey parvint rapidement à joindre ensemble le reste des pièces. _La collision avec le taxi doit avoir ravivé des souvenirs assez terribles_, pensa Harvey. Bien qu'il ait été trop occupé à sauver Ray d'un désastre légal pour vraiment le remarquer à ce moment-là, à présent qu'il y repensait, Harvey se souvint que Mike avait semblé un peu flageolant après qu'ils aient heurté la voiture. Il avait juste relié ça avec le basique choc de l'accident et des hurlements qui avaient suivis, mais il réalisait maintenant que ça avait eu un impact plus personnel sur Mike.  
_Pauvre gamin_, pensa-t-il, un sentiment de sympathie spontané l'envahissant. Harvey décida que ça ne ferait de mal à personne si la main de Mike occupait par hasard un espace adjacent à la sienne durant le temps réduit du trajet en limo. Après tout, raisonna-t-il, il n'y avait personne pour le voir en dehors de Ray, et il avait sans conteste été témoin de beaucoup de choses plus scandaleuses que cela durant les 8 ans de son emploi en tant que conducteur d'Harvey.  
Aussi Harvey reprit-il son explication sur le client comme si rien n'avait changé, même si, quand il questionna Mike sur les particularités du billionnaire et que le gamin répondit sans faire d'erreurs, Harvey fit en sorte de lui sourire un peu plus que d'habitude. Le temps qu'ils arrivent au bureau du client, Mike semblait à nouveau complètement lui-même aussi Harvey ne vit-il pas de problème à simplement faire glisser sa main de sous celle de Mike quand ils sortirent tous deux de la limo. Et ça aurait du s'arrêter là.  
Et peut-être que ça aurait été le cas, sans les routes de campagne sinueuses sur lesquelles ils se retrouvèrent tous deux lancés quelques jours plus tard. Le client était un des plus anciens de Pearson & Hardman, un colonel d'armé retiré dont la vaste fortune n'avait d'égale que ses nombreuses excentricités, l'une desquelles étant de refuser tout entretien ailleurs que dans sa cabane de chasse à 1h de la ville.  
La dernière demi-heure de voyage se déroula entièrement sur une route de campagne mal pavée, ce qui, même avec l'habileté supérieure de Ray pour la conduite, eut pour conséquence de secouer brutalement Mike et Harvey sur la banquette arrière. Pendant un virage particulièrement serré, le car pencha à gauche si brusquement qu'Harvey n'eut pas le temps de se retenir et se retrouva à serrer la main de Mike pour éviter de s'étaler sur ses cuisses.  
Mike rit, et bien qu'il se reprenne rapidement sous le regard noir d'Harvey, ses lèvres conservèrent au niveau des commissures la trace de son hilarité. Après qu'ils aient tous les deux regagné leur calme, ils reprirent leur discussion à propos de la restructuration d'entreprise qu'ils allaient tenter de vendre au colonel. Ce fut seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'Harvey réalisa qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre oublié de relâcher la main de Mike.  
Il sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues - visiblement il faisait trop chaud dans la limo, conclu-t-il, parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'Harvey Specter puisse rougir - et il voulut instinctivement battre en retraite, embarrassé. Avant qu'il puisse, cependant, une étrange pensée lui vint qui le fit s'arrêter : il était peu probable que Mike non plus n'ait pas remarqué, et pourtant il n'avait montré aucun signe de gène ou de confusion, ni tenté de récupérer discrètement sa main. Non, Mike avait continué à discuter et élaborer des stratégies comme s'il n'y avait pas la plus petite étrangeté dans le fait qu'Harvey tienne sa main pendant qu'il lui prodiguait des conseils à propos d'un client.  
Harvey devait l'admettre, c'était plutôt agréable. C'était très différent de la manière ouvertement sexuelle dont il touchait les conquêtes d'un soir de son tableau de chasse comme des coups de poings et des claquement de paumes chargés de testostérone qu'il échangeait avec ses camarades de basket. Il y avait une intimité décontractée dans ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avec personne d'autre.  
Harvey se dirait plus tard que c'était simplement la nouveauté de la sensation qui l'avait poussé à garder dans la sienne la main de Mike jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cabane de chasse, et pas l'étrange sentiment enfoui bien plus loin qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer.  
Alors, vraiment, ça n'aurait pas dû autant surprendre Harvey quand ça arriva à nouveau la semaine suivante. Mike et lui prenaient finalement la voiture en direction du bureau après une journée plus que difficile au tribunal ; Harvey s'était battu comme un lion pour éviter que cette foutu vidéo de leur client soit reconnue comme admissible, citant tous les textes de lois depuis la Constitution jusqu'à la loi civile française, mais le juge avait rejeté toutes ses objections et il était plutôt inquiet à l'idée que cet échec signe pour eux la perte du jury.  
En conséquence, il ne se sentait pas l'audacieux, arrogant Harvey Specter que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit ; il se sentait juste fatigué. Et puisque personne en dehors de Ray et Mike n'était là pour le voir, Harvey se permit un moment de mauvaise humeur, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier avec un grognement et fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit presque à nouveau sous le coup de la surprise quand, venant de nul part, il sentit les doigts de Mike s'entrelacer aux siens, qui pendaient mollement en dehors du siège, et serrer sa main très légèrement.  
Harvey lutta contre l'instinctif réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux, cependant, craignant d'effrayer Mike et de le faire battre en retraite, car à cet instant, Harvey fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait plus que de simplement rester ainsi, avec les doigts de Mike reliés aux siens. Après quelques minutes, Mike commença à bouger son pouce en léger cercles sur la paume d'Harvey, et Harvey du résister à l'envie de laisser échapper un son qui, il le craignait, aurait été proche du ronronnement.  
Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment de Pearson & Hardman, Mike murmura un rapide "Bonne nuit Harvey" avant d'extraire lentement ses doigts et se glisser hors de la limo. Ce fut seulement quand il fut sûr que Mike était parti qu'Harvey ouvrit enfin les yeux, bien qu'il les ferme à nouveau après une minute, et il fut ébahi de constater qu'il pouvait encore sentir le fantôme de la main de Mike pressé contre sa paume.  
Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harvey observa que sa main d'une manière ou d'une autre, parvenait à trouver son chemin vers celle de Mike lors d'occasions de plus en plus nombreuses. Que ce soit l'un d'eux réconfortant l'autre après une mauvaise journée ou le résultat de la conduite de Ray - et Harvey aurait juré qu'elle était devenue plus erratique ces derniers temps - ou n'importe laquelle d'une douzaine de raisons parfaitement sensées, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harvey et Mike se tenant la main dans la voiture était devenu une partie de leur routine quotidienne.  
Ce n'était pas étrange, se dit Harvey ; après tout, il n'y avait pas vraiment assez de place sur la plage arrière pour qu'ils puissent poser tous deux leurs mains sur le siège du milieu sans les joindre, alors vraiment, quand il y pensait, tout se résumait à un simple problème de gestion d'espace. Ce n'était pas comme si ça signifiait quelque chose, continuait-il à se dire, bien qu'il commençât à réaliser qu'une part grandissante de lui-même n'y croyait pas une seconde.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Passez voir mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 - Accidentally in Love

La première fois qu'Harvey prit la main de Mike en dehors de la limo, ce fut vraiment un accident. Ils était en chemin pour déjeuner, et Mike était trop occupé à détailler la faille qu'il avait trouvé dans un contrat d'une centaine de pages pour regarder avant de traverser la route. D'un autre côté, le conducteur d'une Ferrari noir-brillant décida de choisir justement ce moment pour dévaler la rue à une vitesse infernale et Harvey eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la main de Mike et de le tirer en arrière, loin du bord du trottoir, avant que le car ne passe en courant d'air.  
La force qu'Harvey mit dans cette traction déséquilibra Mike qui atterrit dans ses bras, les renversant presque tête la première sur le bitume. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux repris leur équilibre, Harvey saisit Mike par les épaules et l'examina du regard, lui demandant avec brusquerie s'il n'était pas blessé. En retour, Mike eut un petit hochement de tête incertain, accompagné d'un sourire qui donnait l'impression que tout allait presque bien. Harvey fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'inquiétude lovée au creux de son estomac et tira Mike à travers la rue, après avoir vérifié soigneusement l'état du trafic, évidemment.  
Descendant la rue d'un pas déterminé vers le restaurant, Mike à moitié traîné et à moitié trottinant derrière lui, Harvey réalisa qu'il tenait toujours sa main, alors même que toute excuse de risque d'accident avait définitivement disparue. Il ne pouvait même pas en accuser Mike cette fois, étant donné qu'un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule lui appris que le gamin semblait s'être déjà remis et lui rendait son regard d'un air interrogateur en s'efforçant de rester à sa hauteur. Eh, pensa Harvey, sur la défensive - bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment contre qui il se défendait - si Mike n'était pas assez mâture pour regarder avant de traverser la route, alors il n'était clairement pas assez mâture pour aller déjeuner dans cette grande cité sans un adulte lui tenant la main. Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.  
La fois suivante fut entièrement la faute de Mike. Harvey avait traîné son associé dans son bureau et demandé qu'il lui montre comment utiliser le logiciel de dessin qui était l'œuf d'or pondu par la nouvelle proverbiale poule de Pearson & Hardman, le jeune prodige de la technologie qui était maintenant le plus gros client d'Harvey. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir tout seul, s'empressa de préciser Harvey à Mike, c'était juste que Jessica n'avait pas cessé de l'embêter concernant le fait d'être un mentor correct, donc c'était lui jouant les mentors.  
Mike marmonna quelque chose à propos de la bravoure dont il faisait preuve en essayant de s'attaquer à un logiciel spécialisé "à son âge", ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête, mais il accepta rapidement de l'aider. Il contourna son supérieur et se pencha par dessus lui de telle façon que sa cravate maigrichonne s'agita moqueusement par dessus l'épaule d'Harvey. Ce dernier se préparait à lui demander si c'était strictement nécessaire quand Mike plaça sa main par dessus la sienne sur la souris et commença à la déplacer lentement sur le tapis, ses doigts exerçant occasionnellement une petite pression sur ceux d'Harvey quand il voulait l'inciter à cliquer.  
30 minutes plus tard, Harvey avait l'impression d'avoir globalement saisi le fonctionnement du programme et lui et Mike célébraient son évidente victoire dans le rôle de mentor en dessinant des avatars d'eux-même en costumes de super-héros - Harvey avait immédiatement revendiqué Batman ; Mike avait toujours préféré Superman de toute façon - ce qui leur faisait produire des sons qui auraient pu être décrit justement par "gloussements" s'ils n'avaient pas été produits par Harvey Specter.  
Ce fut, naturellement, le moment que choisit Louis pour pénétrer rudement dans le bureau en ignorant les protestations de Donna pour transmettre certains papiers que Jessica avait besoin qu'Harvey signe, uniquement pour se figer en voyant Mike presque affalé sur Harvey et tous deux riant comme des idiots. Mike amorça automatiquement un mouvement pour se redresser mais Harvey fixa Louis avec un regard noir et échangea rapidement la position de leurs mains sur la souris pour que la sienne repose au-dessus de celle de Mike, forçant ce dernier à se pencher sur lui une fois de plus.  
Ce n'était pas que la chaleur de la main de Mike lui avait soudainement manqué, raisonna Harvey en regardant le partenaire junior détaler de la pièce sous la brûlure de son regard, c'était juste qu'il refusait de donner à Louis la satisfaction de savoir qu'il pouvait affecter leur comportement. Harvey entrepris ensuite de montrer combien il avait appris en guidant la main de Mike pour ajouter des capes à leurs alter-égos.  
La troisième fois, eh bien, Harvey reprochait entièrement la troisièmement fois à l'alcool... et, vu qu'il était celui qui avait ordonné à Mike de s'en imbiber, peut-être, sous la contrainte du serment, aurait-il accepté une petite part de responsabilité. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _su_ que le gamin avait la tolérance à l'alcool d'un enfant de primaire quand il lui avait dit d'obtenir l'information de ces agents de change ou qu'il lui avait _dit _de venir lui en rendre compte à son appartement alors qu'il était toujours saoul.  
Et une fois que le gamin fut là, l'air complètement ivre et à côté de la plaque d'une manière qu'un homme différent aurait aisément pu trouver absolument adorable, ce n'était pas comme si Harvey pouvait le renvoyer dans la rue. Toute sortes de choses lui seraient certainement arrivées, présuma Harvey, et que ça lui plaise ou non, le gamin était sa responsabilité.  
Aussi, quand Mike pénétra d'une démarche d'ivrogne dans son appartement, déclarant que c'était vraiment un endroit sympa et qu'il n'attendait rien moins du manoir Wayne, Harvey le laissa faire. Tout comme il le laissa faire quand Mike trouva sa stéréo et changea de station jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une passant "Can't take my eyes off you".  
Mike commença à chanter en coeur avec la radio - Harvey nota mentalement qu'il devait conserver cette information pour un chantage ultérieur - bien qu'en raison de son état avancé d'ébriété les couplets donnaient plutôt quelque chose comme "Mmmmmm... true... mmmmm... you". Quand la chanson arriva au refrein cependant, Harvey découvrit que Mike le connaissait mieux car il commença à chanter à tue-tête "I love you, baby ! And if it's quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night..."  
Ce fut à ce moment que Mike tituba en direction d'Harvey, saisit l'une de ses mains et, avant qu'Harvey puisse seulement penser à protester, le tira au milieu de sa propre salle de séjour criant :  
- Dansez avec moi Harvey ! Vous devez danser avec moi !  
Harvey appris rapidement que l'idée qu'un Mike ivre se faisait de la danse consistait à se balancer vaguement d'avant en arrière en agitant leurs mains jointes à peu près en rythme avec la musique.  
Comme la chanson se terminait, les balancements de Mike se firent de plus en plus lent, et il tituba en direction d'Harvey jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule de son supérieur. Quand Harvey tenta de le faire bouger, Mike se contenta de marmonner quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il avait toujours voulu danser un slow avec Batman et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son supérieur.  
Finalement, Harvey traîna un Mike semi-comateux vers le canapé et, après l'avoir installé d'une manière telle que ses membres, avec un peu de chance, ne soient pas trop douloureux le lendemain, s'empara de la couverture afghane que Donna lui avait offert pour "donner un air plus humain à cette pièce" et borda Mike pour la nuit. Quand il voulut se redresser, cependant, il sentit qu'on le tirait par la main et, baissant les yeux, fut surpris de croiser une paire d'yeux étonnement alertes. Les yeux bleus de Mike plongeaient directement dans les siens quand il murmura :  
- Merci, Harvey, c'est vous le meilleur.  
...Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sa main tenant toujours légèrement celle d'Harvey.  
Celui-ci libéra précautionneusement ses doigts de ceux de Mike avant de poser gentiment la main de ce dernier sur sa poitrine. Il resta là durant quelques instants juste à le regarder dormir, s'émerveillant de voir qu'il avait l'air encore plus jeune que d'habitude. En le regardant, Harvey du lutter contre l'étrange besoin de dégager le visage de Mike de quelques mèches égarées.  
Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa, avec une telle violence qu'il eut presque l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé à l'estomac. _Oh mon Dieu_, pensa-t-il. _Je suis amoureux de Mike. Je suis totalement fichu._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Passez voir mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 - Worth every penny

Les jours suivants, Harvey fit de son mieux pour éviter Mike - il l'envoya sans réelle nécessité porter des documents à l'extérieur, lui donna d'énormes piles de dossiers à remplir, et le laissa même travailler seul sur un autre cas pro bono. Au début, Mike sembla excité, son visage présentant cette avide expression de chiot heureux qu'il avait toujours quand il pensait qu'Harvey était fier de lui ; mais à la fin du troisième jour que le plus âgé passa à se dérober, cependant, l'expression ravie se transforma bientôt pour laisser place à un visage abattu, et un coup d'œil sur ses traits déprimés fut _presque_ suffisant pour donner envie à Harvey de le prendre par la main, le trainer dans la limo, et céder à contrecœur à la version masculine de la langueur – quoi que ce fut - pendant qu'ils roulaient vers la réunion avec le client du moment. Presque.  
Finalement, Harvey ne put plus les supporter, et il décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait éventuellement l'aider à démêler cet embrouillamini, la seule personne de cette firme qui, il était prêt à l'admette de son plein gré, était plus intelligente que lui - Jessica. Ce qui signifiait, réalisa Harvey avec un sentiment proche de celui que l'on a en se noyant, qu'il devrait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Mike. Elle n'allait jamais, jamais le laisser s'en tirer sans moquerie mais voir Mike se morfondre dans son box était suffisant pour convaincre Harvey que c'était un prix qu'il était disposé à payer.  
Aussi à 20h35 précisément ce mardi soir, quand il fut sûr que le reste des employés étaient rentrés chez eux pour la nuit, Harvey Specter envahit le bureau de Jessica Pearson et posa un unique billet de 1$ sur la table.  
- Là.  
Jessica leva les yeux avec une expression qui chez n'importe qui d'autre aurait ressemblé à de la confusion mais que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle parvenait à rendre calculatrice.  
- Wow, as-tu déjà perdu un autre pari avec moi ? J'ai perdu le compte ; ça arrive tellement souvent.  
- Ha ha, très drôle, répliqua Harvey en roulant des yeux. C'est une avance sur vos honoraires.  
- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le montant que je demande pour les avances est de 500$. Pose encore 499$ sur mon bureau et nous pourrons parler.  
- Je ne plaisante pas Jessica! protesta Harvey, frustré. J'ai un sérieux besoin du privilège de confidentialité entre avocat et client là maintenant.  
La tension dans la voix due la convaincre que quelque chose d'important se passait, car Jessica fit lentement glisser le dollar sur la table et le plaça ostensiblement dans son portefeuille.  
- Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, je ne t'ai jamais vu si sérieux à propos de quoi que ce soit. Que diable se passe-t-il Harvey ?

Harvey soupira et se renfonça dans le confortable fauteuil en cuir qui faisait face à son bureau – il était temps de faire face au problème.

- Je suis amoureux de Mike, dit-il gravement, sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de Jessica.

A sa vive surprise, elle éclata simplement de rire.

- Honnêtement Harvey, tu as un petit côté Neandertal parfois. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais récemment, il est devenu socialement acceptable d'être amoureux des gens avec lesquels on couche.

Elle se pencha en avant pour ajouter, conspiratrice :

- Certaines personnes encouragent cette tendance, en réalité.

- Que voulez-vous dire « avec lesquels on couche » ? demanda Harvey, trop interloqué pour répondre avec le mordant approprié au sarcasme de Jessica. Mike et moi ne couchons pas ensemble !

- Oh, allez Harvey, bien sûr que si, se moqua Jessica en riant. Tout le cabinet le sait depuis des lustres !

- Tout le… Depuis des… s'écria Harvey, d'une manière qui, il l'admettait, était un peu abrupte mais Harvey Specter ne bafouillait pas, bon sang.

- Eh bien, oui, répliqua Jassica, l'air un peu perdu. Je veux dire, franchement Harvey, il me semble qu'à chaque fois que je te vois tu es en train de tenir la main à ce gamin.

- ça ne veux rien dire ! se défendit Harvey, se remettant difficilement de la révélation qu'apparemment, tout le cabinet pensait qu'il couchait avec Mike.

- Je suis désolée, tu as raison, dit Jessica d'une voix moqueusement conciliante. Se tenir la main est le nouveau « top-là », n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'ai lu ça dans Closer.

- Oh, taisez-vous, répondit Harvey à la place d'une répartie plus spirituelle. Le point important est que je ne couche PAS, pas du tout, avec lui.

- … Et tu voudrais ? finit pour lui Jessica, ayant soudain l'air extrêmement amusée.

- Non ! s'exclama Harvey. Je veux dire, oui ! Je veux dire… Bon sang, Jessica !

Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu, songea Harvey, désespérément. Non seulement Jessica ne semblait pas choquée par ses sentiments envers Mike, mais elle avait apparemment présumé qu'il avait depuis longtemps agit en conséquence. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains dans un geste de désespoir.

- Wow, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau, dit Jessica avec un léger sifflement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si nerveux, Harvey, ni au tribunal, ni à la table des négociations, jamais.

Harvey grogna simplement et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier. C'était assez, décida-t-il, il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il se leva d'un mouvement vif du fauteuil et dit :

- Je dois y aller – j'ai besoin d'air. Juste… Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

- Harvey, dit Jessica, se levant comme il se détournait pour partir. Voyons, je ne voulais pas te taquiner à propos du gamin. En vérité, je pense qu'il a une bonne influence sur toi.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'une quelconque influence, répondit Harvey, sur la défensive. Mais… merci, je suppose. Je vous verrai demain, Jess.

- A demain alors, Harvey, répondit Jessica avec un sourire qu'Harvey trouva énigmatique d'une manière frustrante, comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait encore quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Se sentant encore plus agité qu'avant, Harvey se précipita hors du bâtiment et se dirigea droit vers le confort de la voiture qui l'attendait.

- Mike ne se joint pas à nous aujourd'hui non plus, Harvey ? lança Ray depuis le siège avant, d'une voix surprise mais aimable

- Contente-toi de conduire, s'il te plaît Ray ? répondit Harvey, d'une voix fatiguée et presque suppliante. Peu importe où.

- Entendu, boss, répondit Ray d'une voix enjouée, bien qu'Harvey puisse détecter une note d'inquiétude sous son apparente gaité qui réchauffa un petit peu son apparemment bien-trop-présent cœur.

Comme il laissait aller sa nuque contre l'appui-tête et fermait les yeux avec un profond soupir, le son apaisant du piano commença à filtrer à travers le système de communication de la limo, immédiatement suivi par la voix suave de Ol'Blue Eyes lui-même : _It's quarter to three / There's no one in the place except you and me / So set 'em up, Joe / I got a little story I think you oughtta know._

Harvey ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant que c'était la version musicale de Ray disant « Hey, vous pouvez me parler du problème ». Il oubliait parfois à quel point il était chanceux, songea-t-il pour lui-même, d'avoir dans sa vie autant de personnes qui se souciaient de lui, malgré ses constantes affirmation à propos du fait que lui ne se souciait de personne. Ceci, évidemment, le fit penser à Mike, qui se souciait des gens plus que n'importe qui, et il céda finalement.

- Ray, tu me connais depuis un bon moment, commença Harvey.

- 8 ans le mois prochain, boss, acquiesça agréablement Ray.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Mike et moi couchons ensemble ? demanda Harvey, un peu effrayé par la réponse.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Ray.

Et juste au moment où Harvey allait pousser un soupire de soulagement, il continua :

- Je veux dire, bien sûr, vous êtes amoureux du gamin depuis un moment mais la tension sexuelle est encore bien trop élevée pour que vous soyez passé à l'action.

- Bon sang, est-ce que je suis le seul qui n'était pas au courant ? demanda Harvey, exaspéré.

Le fiasco était officiellement hors de contrôle.

- Quoi, que vous aimez Mike ? A part le gamin lui-même – qui est aussi aveugle que vous l'étiez, au passage – j'ai peur que oui. Donna et moi avons un pari en cours et, vu comment se présentent les choses, je pense que je vais bientôt lui devoir 20$.

Harvey gémit et frappa plusieurs fois sa tête contre le fauteuil en cuir.

- C'est un tel bazar, Ray, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ray ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis dit finalement :

- Boss, est-ce que je peux être franc avec vous pendant un moment ?

- Toujours, Ray, tu sais ça.

- Harvey, je suis votre chauffeur depuis 8 ans et je dirais qu'à présent, je vous connais plutôt bien. Alors je vais vous dire trois choses. Un, la seule personne que vous trompez avec votre « je ne me soucis de personne » c'est vous-même.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que… tenta d'objecter Harvey, mais Ray l'interrompit.

- ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me bluffer, Harvey. Vous faites peut-être de grands discours, mais à la fin, vous sortez toujours du chemin pour aider les gens qui sont important pour vous. Diable, vous sortez même de votre chemin pour aider des gens que vous ne connaissez même pas car c'est la chose juste à faire. Regardez les choses en face, Harvey – quand il s'agit d'être un bâtard sans cœur, vous être un complet et total échec. Deux, enchaîna-t-il avant qu'Harvey puisse l'interrompre à nouveau, Je vous ai vu faire _beaucoup_ de choses avec _beaucoup_ de personnes différentes à l'arrière de cette limo au fil du temps. Clients, avocat adverse, modèles, homme d'état, et, si je me souviens bien, en une mémorable occasion, l'équipe entière des doubles mixe suédois pour les jeux olympiques – bravo pour ce coup-là, au passage. Mais durant tout ce temps, il y a seulement une personne avec laquelle je vous ai vraiment vu être vous-même et c'est Mike. C'est comme si, quand il n'y a que vous deux à l'arrière, vous enleviez cette armure que vous mettez pour convaincre les gens que vous êtes un grand, méchant avocat qui est sur le point de les ruiner s'ils ne font pas ce que vous dites. Et je vous le dit, la manière dont ce gamin vous regarde quand il pense que vous ne le voyez pas – dévotion, respect, affection, c'est comme si vous étiez tout son monde. Ce qui m'amène au trois, finit Ray en garant lentement la limo avant de se retourner vers Harvey. Vous, mon ami, n'êtes pas un lâche. Depuis le temps que je vous connais, je ne vous ai jamais, jamais vu reculer devant un challenge. Vous êtes Harvey Specter, le meilleur avocat de la ville, et il n'y a pas un seul problème là dehors que vous ne pouvez pas résoudre. C'est pourquoi vous allez appeler Mike maintenant, lui dire de descendre, et vous sortir tous les deux de votre misère une bonne fois.

Harvey regarda instinctivement à travers la vitre et fut surpris de voir que Ray les avait conduits droit au bâtiment abritant l'appartement de Mike. Il regarda à nouveau vers le chauffeur, qui lui souriait, et poussa un léger soupir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nop, répartit Ray avec un hochement de tête ferme. Si vous ne lui dites pas, je le jure devant Dieu, je monte à l'instant lui dire moi-même.

- Tu es un peu un bâtard, tu sais ça, Ray ? dit Harvey, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix.

- L'un d'entre nous doit l'être, répondit Ray, pince sans rire. Maintenant, allez, appelez-le !

Harvey roula des yeux et appuya sur le raccourci numéro un – rétrospectivement, ça aurait dû être un indice, songea-t-il avec regret – et attendit que Mike décroche.

Après un couple de sonnerie, la voix de Mike se fit entendre, joyeuse et avide :

- Harvey ?

L'excitation évidente du gamin fit encore augmenter le sentiment de culpabilité qu'Harvey avait déjà pour l'avoir évité et il aboya :

- Je suis dehors, descend.

Avant de raccrocher sans laisser à Mike le temps de répondre.

- Tout en douceur, dit Ray, sarcastique, en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

- Sois un peu clément, c'est nouveau pour moi, répondit Harvey, sur la défensive, avant de se laisser aller en arrière contre le dossier en prenant une profonde inspiration. Bon sang, Ray, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit demander autant de travail ?

Ray eut un petit sourire et dit :

- Allez – tout ce qui a de la valeur demande du travail, Harvey, vous savez ça.

Harvey soupira à nouveau et répondit :

- Bien, quoi qu'il arrive, Ray, merci. Tu es un ami.

- A votre service, boss, répartit Ray, avant de lui faire un sourire provocateur en ajoutant : j'espère, naturellement, que ça aura des conséquences positives sur mon bonus de noël.

Harvey fut coupé dans son élan avant d'avoir pu prononcer une répartie spirituelle par l'ouverture soudaine de la portière et l'apparition du visage de Mike, son expression inhabituellement appréhensive et sa voix hésitante comme il appelait :

- Harvey ?

- Eh bien, ne reste pas là à gober les mouches toute la nuit, monte, dit Harvey, essayant de garder sa voix égale et autoritaire pour cacher sa propre panique naissante, qui venait de monter d'un cran à la vue de Mike

- Désolé, marmonna Mike en se glissant aux côtés d'Harvey avant de claquer la porte.

Ray lança à Harvey un regard à travers le rétroviseur qui disait clairement « Hey, soyez sympa avec le gamin » avant de lever la vitre de séparation pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Pendant que Ray relâchait le frein à main, Harvey pu sentir Mike résister à l'envie de déplacer sa main de quelques centimètres sur la droite pour la poser sur celle d'Harvey, comme il le faisait si souvent. Il fut surpris quand Mike parla à la place, sa voix incertaine comme il demandait :

- Harvey, êtes-vous en colère contre moi ?

- Savais-tu que tout le cabinet pensait que nous sortons ensemble ? demanda Harvey au lieu de répondre, sans donner à Mike une chance de répondre avant de continuer : Depuis des semaines apparemment ! Jessica a été choquée quand je l'ai nié, absolument choquée. Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que l'idée d'autres personnes répandant de fausses rumeurs à mon propos derrière mon dos.

- Harvey, vous ne pouvez pas m'avoir évité parce que vous pensez que j'ai dit… protesta Mike avec empressement, l'air un peu interloqué par la sortie d'Harvey.

- Bien sûr que non, Harvey balaya sa protestation d'un geste de la main, ajoutant impatiemment : je croyais que nous avions discuté de tes interruptions intempestives. Maintenant, comme je le disais, il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les fausses rumeurs. Et la solution la plus simple et de loin me semble être… faire en sorte que cette rumeur ne soit plus fausse.

- Plus… fausse ? répéta Mike, confus, jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire soudain comme il réalisait : Attendez, Harvey, êtes-vous… Êtes-vous en train de me demander de sortir avec vous ?

- Oui, répondit fermement Harvey, parce que Ray avait raison, pensa-t-il – Harvey Specter n'était pas un lâche.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse de Mik, même si Harvey pensa qu'il avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus.

- Sauf si tu es assez stupide pour dire non, continua Harvey, comme cette possibilité lui apparaissait pour la première fois. Dans ce cas, je ne suis définitivement _pas_ en train de te demander de sortir avec moi et Ray est mon témoin

Mike le regarda durant un long moment, puis, très lentement, leva une main et effleura du bout des doigts la joue d'Harvey, avant de murmurer :

- Idiot.

Harvey sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine et, gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Mike, pour la première fois – et non pour la dernière – il s'empara de la main de Mike pour aucune autre raison que parce que ses sentiments le poussaient à le faire plus d'excuses, d'explication commodes, juste un simple sentiment, un de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Le mouvement qu'il fit ensuite, réduisant les quelques centimètres entre eux et embrassant Mike, cependant, aurait pu légitimement être mis sur le dos, au moins un peu, du soudain et brusque mouvement sur la gauche que fit la limo, et la nature romantique d'un chauffeur nommé Ray, qui reçu pour Noël un bonus équivalant à ce qu'il aurait gagné en deux ans de salaire. Au dos du chèque était accroché une note disant : ça valait. Chaque. Centime.

END

**Un petit geste pour la traductrice ? Passez voir mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)**


End file.
